Magical Final Fantasy VII: Last Order
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: The prologue to Magical Final Fantasy VII, six years before. AU The story of two young men and two young women bound for destiny's core.


Magical Final Fantasy VII: Last Order

A young man carrying a young woman walked through a dark forest, the man had black wavy hair in a ponytail and deep chocolate brown eyes while the woman had dark brown wavy hair in a ponytail and deep chocolate brown eyes, one could say they almost looked alike but their hair color was different. The man had the woman's arm over his shoulder where a large sword was, a dark bird watched them. They both had the same outfit, only the man was stronger. The woman slipped, the man said, "Whoops." The man lifted the woman, he said, "My bad." Zack said, "I want to let you rest, but it seems like we don't have time for that."

Behind them were armored men ready to attack in the shadows. They moved forward, jumped from trees, trying to attack Zack and his wounded companion, Hermione Strife. Zack just stood where he was, as they were about to attack, he grabbed the handle of his sword, the Buster Sword.

Over at Shinra Headquarters, a voice said, "The forces have made contact with the targets." In an office, a man said in a cellphone, "That's right. Rude and the others, head for straight for the scene as planned. The rest of you, head back to Headquarters for now. About the targets' current location…"

Zack took the Buster Sword and turned around; he slashed through one like nothing. He spun around killing more, one stood with a sword in his hand, he attacked, and Zack slid the Buster Sword in the ground, and then slighted it upward. Hermione lay on the ground, Zack walked to her, the Buster Sword back on his back, he said, "Like an average soldier can take me on."

He picked Hermione up, her arm over his shoulder again, he asked, "Right?" Hermione was silence; a voice rang out, "There they are!" "What a bunch of persistent guys," Zack said. He started to run, they shot their guns, he said, "Like it'll hit me." The Buster Sword's blade protected them. They jumped off a cliff.

Tseng placed his seal on a piece of paper, he wrote, "72 hours ago… We, the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department, alias Turks, were ordered to pursue the samples that have escaped out of Shin-Ra's facility. The samples that escaped were a fully grown male and fully grown female. One of them is an expert in combat, who was once ranked as a SOLDIER 1st Class."

He placed his pen down, gently took a sip of his tea, he said, "I have been involved with this guy and girl who are my current targets, from the incident that occurred five years ago." He opened his journal, he said, "If that incident from five years never existed, it is more likely that their fate wouldn't have been changed. If only that man never existed… The ultimate solider that was once known as a hero…" The picture he looked at was a man in black robes, with long sliver hair, he said, "Sephiroth…"

Buildings in the village of Nibelheim were on fire, a villager walked backward from something, he said, "W-why are you guys…doing a thing like…" A long sliver blade covered in blood was raised, its wielder just sliced through the villager, a building crumpled. The bodies of dead villagers laid around a man with long sliver hair wearing black robes, the fire gave him three shadows, he said, "I'll go pick you up now." He walked away to a reactor on a mountain.

A girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and bright red crimson eyes shouted, "Father, where are you? If you're there, please respond! Father! It's Master!" She saw a man sitting near a house, Lavender Lockheart shouted, "Master!" Her master turned around, he shouted, "Lavender! What are you doing here! Get out of here now!" She ran over to him, he had wounded villager in his lap.

"What on earth is going on?" Lavender asked, she looked around, her master turned to the villager in his lap. "Why did things turn out like this…?" she asked, he answered, "It seems like Sephiroth was behind all of this." "Huh?" Lavender asked. "Sephiroth…? Impossible… Why would Sephiroth do a thing a like this? Master, have you have seen my father? He's nowhere to be found!"

Your father was at the Mako Reactor in the mountains…," he answered, Lavender ran toward the mountains, the villager said, "D-Don't go…!" She stopped and looked back, he said, "Sephiroth is in the mountains…" "Are you all right?" her master asked. "Hey! Hang in there! I'm getting some…" He looked up and saw Lavender running toward the mountains, he shouted, "Wait, Lavender! You can't do anything even if you go!" Fire blocked his path to take her, he shouted, "LAVENDER!" She ran up a pair of stairs.

Some Turks reported, "Targets confirmed! Targets confirmed! Currently at point 137. Repeating: Currently at point 137." Tseng kept looking at his journal; Zack had his Buster Sword while still holding Hermione. A smile on his face, he said, "Geez, making a big fuss over just the two of us." Zack looked at his friend, Shin-Ra spies with theirs gun ready, he said, "Well then… What should we do now?" He held Hermione close, he looked up, and then turned to Hermione, he smiled, and he gently set her down against a pole, and placed the Buster Sword in front of her.

He stood ready, he ran forward, one tried to get away, but Zack kicked him, some shot their guns, but he got out of the way, Hermione's halfway eyes glowed during each shot. Zack dodged the shots; they kept shooting, one said, "We're in each other's line of fire! We're shooting each other!" One fell, the leader shouted, "Engage this situation with close combat weapons!" One ran up to Zack with a sword in his hands, he swung the sword, but Zack dodged the attack. He wiped the spy to a tree, one said, "He's strong… So this is the strength of a SOLDIER…" One attacked him, but he slid back against the ground. He punched one with his elbow, knocking him out. He looked around; the bodies of the spies he attacked were around him.

Hermione was still against a pole with the Buster Sword, Zack looked at her, he saw a car appeared, and he ran. The only spy left looked around, he shouted, "P-pursue him!" Hermione lay where she was with the Buster Sword, he said, "To think that he would abandon his friend." Zack continued to run somewhere, "SOLDIER 1st Class. Zack…" Tseng looked at a picture of Zack, holding the Buster Sword.

"Hey geezer!" a voice shouted in the burning village of Nibelheim, Master turned two people running to him, one said, "Oh, it's you! You better be sane!" It was Zack, he said, "Like I could stay sane in a situation like this." "Sephiroth…did this, right?" he asked. "People have called him a hero and in such society… But, he's just a homicidal manic!" "How cruel…" his companion said, Zack said, "What happened to you Sephiroth!" "Oh yeah!" Master said. "You go on and rescue Lavender!"

"Did something happen to Lavender?" Zack asked, he said, "She headed for the Mako Reactor in the mountains in search for her father. That Sephiroth is there too." "What!" Zack said in surprise." "That girl won't have a chance against him," Zack's companion said. "His opponent has to be a SOLDIER like you---" "I'm not a ordinary SOLIDER," Zack said, Master said, "What?" "I'm a SOLDIER 1st Class," Zack said. "You go and help the geezer out." "Yes. I'll head there as soon as possible," he said. "I'll leave Lavender to you." "Leave it to me," Zack said.

Someone on motorcycle past him, Zack stopped immediately, to his side was a helicopter, he said, "The Turks, huh." Rude and Elena was in it, Rude said, "Target sighted. Our order is to seize or terminate the targets, but…" "Bring him back in a living state as possible as you can," Tseng told him, Rude said, "Roger." "Surrender quietly." Elena said. "If you do, we will assure you your life." "These Turks…making an appearance out of nowhere and doing things as they please," a spy said, another said, "We will secure the samples ourselves." "Every one of them, doing things as they please…" Zack looked back at the helicopter, he said, "I don't need an assurance of my life. What I want… IS FREEDOM!"

Tseng looked at his journal, he took out his cell phone, there was a picture of Zack and Sephiroth in a village with a girl with shoulder dark brown hair and bright red crimson eyes wearing a brown sleeveless vest, white sleeveless shirt, brown skirt, brown boots, and a brown cowboy hat, Tseng asked, "What is it?"

"Father!" Lavender shouted, now near the reactor. "Where are you, Father?" She ran toward the entrance, she saw a long sliver blade on the ground, but what really caught her attention was someone in front of it. "Father!" she shouted, Lavender picked him up, she said, "Hang in there, Father!" "Lavender…" he said, slowly lifting his hand, she grabbed it, she turned to her father, she said, "Father!" "Lavender…" he said again. "Run away… now…!"

"Hey!" Lavender said. "Hang in there, Father!" Tears formed in her crimson red eyes, his body became cold, his hand fell out hers, and she realized that her father was dead. Lavender held her father's body, crying now that her father had died. She slowly got up, she said, "Sephiroth, right? Sephiroth did this to you, right?" She walked toward the sword, she whispered, "Sephiroth… SOLDIER… Shin-Ra…" She said as she grabbed the handle, "Mako Reactors…" She pulled it out, she shouted, "I hate… I hate it all!"

Sephiroth walked stairs to the room where his mother was, he walked up to a sealed room. He looked up, he whispered, "Mother… I came to see you…" He placed his hand on a door, footsteps could be heard, Lavender ran up to him, with the Masamune in her hands, she shouted, "Sephiroth! How dare you do this to Father! How dare you do this to everyone in the village!" She almost attacked, but she was stopped, Sephiroth grabbed the sword, and lifted it with Lavender still holding on.

She looked up at the sliver haired warrior, his light green eyes, and a sly smile on his face. In quick flash, Lavender was knocked down the stairs. She lay on the ground, struggling, she slowly opened her eyes. Sephiroth turned around and walked away. "In spite of you promising me that…" she said, "you would come whenever I'm in a pinch…" she said, "Hermione…"

Hermione still lay with the Buster Sword, one spy said, "Hurry it up! Still!" "What is it?" Tseng said in his office, Rude said, "The target has acquired a bike." Zack got off the motorcycle he got, a spy said, "The enlargement of the escape scope hereafter is expected." Zack took out the spies with one hit each, one realized him, he said, "Y-you're… Zack…!" Zack grabbed the handle of the Buster Sword, and placed it on his back.

He kneeled down to Hermione's level, he said, "Sorry for keeping you waiting, Hermione." Zack held one of her hands around his waist as they rode the motorcycle, he said, "Hey, don't be angry! There's no way that I would ever leave my friend behind." Hermione just looked at road as they continued to ride.

"Geez, the military surely likes to give them things uncalled for," Elena said, Zack kept an eye out for the Turks' helicopter, he said, "See ya later!" "Targets have been lost," Elena said. "They have entered the underground tunnel." Rude took out his cell phone, he said, "So, they're planning to enter Midgar, huh? I understand." "Setup posts in the outskirts of Midgar," Tseng ordered, Rude said, "Understood." There was a picture of Hermione in his journal.

"Lavender… Lavender…!" a voice called. "Lavender!" There was a light behind the person, Lavender couldn't see the person's face, the light was too bright. As her focus became clear, she whispered, "Zack…?" He placed his hand on her back, he asked, "Sephiroth did this to you, right Lavender?" "Yes…" she answered. "You guys…came to this village… just for an investigation, right…? That's why I guided you guys here…It was just for that… But why did it turn out like…" "Lavender…" Zack said, she said, "I hate it… Shin-Ra, SOLDIER, and you too… I hate it all!" Zack got up, he said, "I'm sorry. I won't ask you to forgive me… But… Let me put an end to this." He used the Buster Sword to break the door open.

The room had an eerie green light; Zack looked up to see Sephiroth, Sephiroth said, "Mother. Let's take this planet back together. I came up with a good plan. Let's go to the Promised Land… Mother." He was talking to Jenova, Zack shouted, "Sephiroth! Why did you kill the villagers! Why did you hurt Lavender! Answer me, Sephiroth!" "Mother, those fools came again," Sephiroth told Jenova. "Mother was supposed to become the ruler of this planet with her superior power and knowledge. But, those fools… Those worthless fools… snatched this planet away from you, right Mother? But, please don't be sad anymore. Come with me."

He grabbed Jenova; the wires connected to the wall came out, a pod glowed in the darkness, he said, "We finally meet, Mother…" A woman wrapped in armor, with an eye glowing, was in the pod.

The Buster Sword's blade was placed at Sephiroth's neck, Zack shouted, "Sephiroth! What the hell happened to you!" "You traitor…" Sephiroth said, he grabbed the Masamune and attacked, knocked Zack to the wall, Zack attacked back; they attacked in the air, Zack said, "Sephiroth! And I trusted you!" Their blades clashed together, Zack said, "No… You're not the Sephiroth I once knew!

Sephiroth knocked him to a pipe; he attacked Zack, he fell down to another pipe, Sephiroth continually attacked, he said, "I was the chosen one. I am the chosen existence that is to become this planet's ruler. In order to return this planet from you fools to the hands of the Cetra's, I was born."

Zack gasped for air, Sephiroth attacked him, he crashed into the wall, and in front of the pod. "For Mother's sake," Sephiroth said. Sephiroth slashed him from above, leaving the Buster Sword, into a pipe outside the room, Sephiroth walked back to his mother, he placed his hands on the glass, he said, "It's all right now, Mother." The glass began to crake, Sephiroth saw a sword through his stomach, Hermione was wielding Zack's Buster Sword, and she had pierced Sephiroth. "Who are you…?" he asked. "Return my mother…Lavender…and my village! I… respected you… and admired you, but …! Y-you bastard…" She said.

She removed the Buster Sword, Sephiroth clenched his hands, and he fell to the ground. Hermione gasped for air, she realized something, and she ran back, she said, "Lavender!" She ran downstairs, throwing the hamlet she wore, past Zack, placed the Buster Sword, picked up Lavender, and carried her to a wall. She gently wiped some hair out of Lavender's face, Lavender opened her eyes, a smile on her face, she said, "Hermione… so you really did come for me…" Hermione smiled at her friend, she said, "Yeah…" "So, you kept our promise, huh," she said. "You really came here when I was in a pinch…" "I'm sorry," Hermione said "I was a bit late on getting here." "Not at all," Lavender said. "It's fine… Hermione…"

Hermione looked back upstairs, Sephiroth was completely creaked the glass, and he said, "Mother." He raised the Masamune, Hermione walked to the stairs, seeing Sephiroth walk with both the Masamune and Jenova's head in his hands. "By the likes of you…" he said. "Hermione…" Hermione heard her name from Zack, he said, "Finish him… off…" "By the like of you…!" Sephiroth said again, Hermione grabbed the Buster Sword and attacked. "SEPHIROTH!" she shouted, he said, "Don't push it, kid!" He thrust his sword into her body. She was thrown to the lab.

Sephiroth said as he stepped in, "By the likes of you human beings… You really think thought you could defeat me!" He raised the Masamune to her body; he thrust his sword in her body again, and pulled her off the ground and over the edge of the platform. "Remember carefully…" he said. "My family…" Hermione said. "And my home town…" She slowly lifted her arms, she said, "You've done it all right! I will never… forgive you!"

She used the blade to push herself over to land, once her feet had touched ground, she then knocked Sephiroth to a wall, she fell to her knees, and he said, "Impossible… What the hell are you…?" Seeing her with the Masamune still in her body, her deep chocolate brown eyes filled with anger, Sephiroth smiled, he said, "Mother… come to the Promised Land with me…" He jumped off the platform, holding Jenova's head close, into the bright green light.

Hermione just watched what her former hero did, she said, "Sephi…roth…" Feeling so pain in her stomach, she fell to the ground, a Turk watched from outside. Master holding Lavender on his back said, "I just hope that they make it out alive…" He walked back to the village; some scientists had arrived at the reactor, some put Hermione on a carrier, the Turks were investing the broken pod, Zack, also on a carrier, stopped in front of a scientist wearing a long white lab coat, he said, "This one… take him down to Shin-Ra Mansion's basement." "Yes sir," one said.

Professor Hojo with his long black hair and round glasses said, "Sephiroth…you've surely done it this time…" Tseng walked up to him, he said, "Oh, it's you. Is Mr. Veld doing well?" "Yes, sir," he said, Hojo said, "I see. How's the disposal of the village going?" "We have already begun to the operation," Tseng said. "But, is there really a need to go that far?" "Hah!" Hojo laughed. "You're still young. Your opinion and such doesn't matter at all. Hurry up with the disposal." Tseng bowed, Hojo turned to him, and he said, "Hmm… Just wait a second…"

He walked over to Hermione's carrier, he pushed his glasses up a little, he smiled and said, "This girl finished him, huh? Interesting… It really is interesting! I can use her as a new sample."

Tseng just stared in the darkness, back in his office, Rude reported, "Leader, we have received a notice that the targets have been trapped at the posts." "All right," Tseng said. "I'll be there immediately."

'Are we planning to snatch their freedom from them again?' he thought, looking at the picture of Hermione, he closed his journal. Zack kicked the motorcycle, "The targets have passed point 48 just now. In addition, the bike used has been left behind because it ran out of gas. It seemed that they're hitchhiked in a truck."

Tseng walked out with a white coat on, the Turks stood ready, Reno said, "Leader has this serious look on his face once again." Another said, "We've rescued them five years ago, but they want us to capture them this time, huh?" "What a fate," Elena said, the one next to her said, "If you think about it, how pitiful of them." "It makes me want to sympathize them," one said. "Wow," a girl with long brown hair said. "You guys sure are nice." Reno said, "Whatever the mission may be, we will always carry it out, that is our job." "Let's go," Tseng said, entering the helicopter. "Yes, sir," the girl said, she stuck her tongue at Reno. "It's time to go on a sortie," he said. "Hey newcomer. Hurry it up." "I'm coming…" A voice said.

On a dirt road, Zack and Hermione sat the bed of a truck, Zack said, "Hey… What are you doing once we reach Midgar?" Hermione sat where she was, her arm covered her wound, Zack said, "Well, first of all, we need to get some money, huh. Hey pops, you know any businesses that I'll be able to do?" "What are you saying?" the driver said. "You need to try out everything while you're still young. Go through many hardships while you're still young, and find that path of yours."

"'Everything', so he says," Zack said. "Not much of a help, huh? Oh yeah, that's right! I have a lot of knowledge and skills other people don't have, right? All right, I've made up my mind! I'll open up a business that does everything!" "Hey you…" the driver said. "were you listening to anything what I've said?" "Troublesome things, and dangerous things…," Zack said. "I'm going to do everything depending upon the reward. I'm going to make a fortune! Hey, Hermione… What are you going to? I'm just kidding. I won't do a thing like abandon you. We're friends, right? We're going to open a business that does everything. Do you understand, Hermione?"

A spinier pointed his gun at Hermione, he said, "The targets have passed point 12. They are about to enter our firing range. All right, let's do it. But, we were told by the Turks to wait for their arrival. There's no need to let them handle this. Just fire it." Zack stood up, his arm on the roof, he said, "Hey pops, we're not there yet? This piece of junk…" He quickly ran to Hermione, he said, "Take cover!" He got in the way of the fire, Hermione could hear his voice said, "Hermione, get out of here!"


End file.
